


Words

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Scrabble, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange Prompt No. 130 Anders and Mitchell watch The Hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Mitchell basically calls Anders 'my little one'. Hence the flying popcorn.

‘No.’

‘He does. Just fucking look at him.’

‘My nose is nowhere near that long.’ The owner of said nose was clearly annoyed, judging by the tone of his voice. ‘And brown is so not my colour.’

Mitchell sighed and looked at his god. Anders had his arms folded and his mouth set in a stubborn line.

‘It was meant as a compliment, you know.’ he said. ‘I think he’s pretty damn hot.’

‘It’s bad enough that my fucking brothers are always going on about my height, but now my own fucking boyfriend has basically called me a dwarf.’ Anders snorted, still glaring at the screen. Mitchell chuckled and stole a handful of Anders’ popcorn stuffing it in his mouth before the god could object.

‘I like that you’re shorter than me.’ he said once he was assured that he wouldn’t be spitting popcorn all over Anders. ‘It’s cute.’

‘I am not cute.’ Ander’s voice was venomous. ‘I am a force to be reckoned with.’

‘Of course _mo cheann beag_.’ Mitchell said and Anders grabbed the cushion from under his arm and swung it in a deadly arc, scattering the bowl of popcorn everywhere and causing an argument that went on for three days.

Needless to say, they didn’t finish the film. Mitchell was disappointed. They’d just been getting started. He didn’t pay much attention to popular culture but The Hobbit was something he’d been looking forward to.

*********

It was only three days later that Olaf cleared up the mystery as to why Anders had reacted so badly. Mitchell and he were having a beer at the pub down the road from the private clinic Mitchell had taken a job at (the pay was considerably higher than at the local hospital and there was no danger of running into one of Anders’ previous fuck bunnies there). They usually steered clear of Mike’s bar after the last time Anders had been dragged to a Thing and gotten so upset that Mitchell had gone raging down there and basically threatened to eat every Johnson in the place if they ever upset his beloved that badly again.

‘They used to tease him about that all the time.’ Olaf said, accepting the beer Mitchell put down in front of him with a nod. They were sitting outside in the pub’s beer garden and it was a lovely day. Mitchell kept his sunglasses on and hunched into his coat. For a country so far south, New Zealand had a lot more sun that he’d anticipated.

‘His brothers?’ he asked, getting out his tobacco tin, opening it and proceeding to roll two cigarettes, one for him and one for Olaf. He’d found that the application of cigarettes and alcohol was extremely effective in getting information out of his sort-of grandfather-in-law.

‘His parents.’ Olaf said and Mitchell’s eyebrows went up. Anders spoke very little about his childhood, and even less about his parents in particular. ‘They used to always complain that he was too small, to thin. That he didn’t look like either of them.’

‘Why did you never do anything about that?’ Mitchell asked, part of him raging at the man who’d stood by and let his son abuse everyone in his household.’

‘I never really thought about it.’ Olaf said simply. ‘I come from a time when what was done in a man’s house was a man’s business.’

‘So do I.’ Mitchell countered. ‘But my father never once laid a finger on my mother or me or my brothers or my sister. Not once right up until I went off to war. And then after I became what I am, to the best of my knowledge he still didn’t.’ Olaf sighed.

‘I have many things to atone for.’ He said. ‘That’s is one of them.’ He looked at Mitchell, his face uncharacteristically serious. ‘If I could go back, I would have taken that child away from them and taken him with me.’

‘And that was the only reason why?’ Mitchell asked. ‘because he was little and he had blond hair? It hardly seems like a reason to beat your own child.’

‘He was different.’ Olaf said. ‘Anders has more brains than the other three put together. There’s a reason Bragi chose him. Unfortunately he had a smart arse mouth to go with that quick brain of his, and he learned very quickly to use it as a defence against anyone at school that wanted to pick on him because of his size. Unfortunately he couldn’t always rein it in at home and it got him into trouble. Why do you think he riles Mike up so much?’

‘Because Mike is a prick and a bully.’ Mitchell said. ‘And Axl isn’t much better.’ He didn’t hold his tongue when it came to the other Jonhsons, even around Olaf.

‘It’s because half the time they are too slow-witted to even keep up with what Anders is talking about.’ Olaf said. ‘Ty’s the only one that is anywhere close to to being as sharp as Anders is. Anders uses those fancy words of his and it’s like a red rag to a fucking bull.’

‘Well, it explains why he went on one at me.’ Mitchell said, exhaling and watching the smoke float away. He stubbed out the cigarette, drained his glass and got up. ‘Thanks Olaf.’

‘Anytime.’ Olaf replied and raised his glass at him.

Mitchell knew that the best way to pick his god back up after he’d fallen with his face in the dirt was to make him feel back in control and confident once again. So when he went home, he stopped at the large supermarket near Anders’ flat and picked up dinner, beer and a new bottle of lube. That took care of the formalities.

Then he wandered off to the toy department and surveyed the shelves, looking for something in particular. It took him a while and several looks from other people who obviously found the sight of a fairly grungy looking vampire clutching two pizzas, a bag of frozen potato wedges, beer and a bottle of personal lubrication and scoping out the selection of board games rather unsettling. Mitchell didn’t care, but he did grin triumphantly when he found what he was looking for. He grabbed it and went to the check out. The check out girl gave him a look up and down and smiled.

‘Someone’s in for a good time tonight.’ she said with a wink.

‘I bloody well hope so.’ Mitchell replied.

************

Anders put his key in the lock and opened the door to his flat. He was grumpy and tired and he wasn’t looking forward to another evening of civil war with the vampire he now shared his home and his bed with. He knew he’d completely overreacted about the whole dwarf comparison thing but he couldn’t really explain why he had to Mitchell without bringing up the part of his life that he worked very fucking hard to keep under wraps.

So when he went inside and smelled pizza and potato wedges he did breathe a sigh of relief. If Mitchell was making him frozen food, it meant that he was forgiven. This was the equivalent of being taken to a fine dining restaurant for Mitchell, whose entire nutritional intake seemed to derive from cereal and biscuits. Even he found the vampire’s diet appalling, but Mitchell had pointed out that he ate mostly out of habit and not for any real nutritional value so Anders let it slide.

He chucked his keys, wallet and phone on the console table in the hall and walked into the kitchen, stripping off his jacket. There he saw his vampire, barefoot in jeans and vest but still wearing those truly ridiculous gloves, taking a tray of wedges out of the oven. He put it down on the counter and flung the tea towel over one shoulder then looked up and saw Anders. He gave him a brilliant smile and Anders had to restrain himself from chuckling. Mitchell had all the subtlety of a brick to the frontal lobe.

‘Hey, babe.’ Mitchell said brightly. ‘How was your day?’ It was so fucking Stepford Wife Anders wanted to puke, but at the same time it was so goofball adorable that he found himself playing along.

‘Fine.’ he said without elaborating. He went over to Mitchell and chanced a kiss. It was given and Anders immediately felt better. Not that he would tell Mitchell that. ‘So what’s all this?’

‘Just dinner.’ Mitchell wiped his hands on his jeans. ‘You want to grab some plates?’ Anders went to the cupboard, hiding the smile that was creeping onto his face in spite of his best attempts to stifle it.

They took their pizza and wedges over to the sofa and then Anders saw what was set up on the coffee table.

‘Is that Scrabble?’ he asked. Mitchell beamed at him and Anders had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at how pleased he looked with himself.

‘Yup.’ he said. ‘I thought you and Bragi would like it.’ Now Anders did allow himself to smile. In the back of his head, Bragi was babbling happily. He loved word games. ‘Sit.’ Anders complied, and Mitchell sat on the floor opposite him. He handed Anders the green bag of tiles.

‘So dinner and Scrabble?’ he said, digging in the bag and taking out his seven tiles and arranging them on the holder in front of him. Bragi read the letters and started frantically suggesting words. ‘Do I even want to know what’s for dessert?’ Mitchell dug in between the loose cushions of the sofa he'd dragged off and was sitting on and then chucked something at him. Anders caught it. He regarded the bottle of lube in his hand then looked up and saw that the delighted puppy smile had been replaced with the horny vampire smile. And just like always it took his breath away.

‘Me.’ his vampire said and Anders laughed.


End file.
